Hope is Forever
by Not-So-Untitled Document
Summary: Yugi's hoping for something...what is it? Does it have to do with Yami? Read to find out. Don't worry, it will get sad, LOL. Yaoi YY PG-13 just to be safe.
1. Why am I Blushing?

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 1, Why am I Blushing?  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
NSUD: Hello! Welcome to my first romance fic. That guy over there, yeah the one with the cool looking sword, that's Sephy, one of my many alternate personalities. Someone told me that I shouldn't apologize before I even do something, so I won't.  
  
Sephy: *smirks* Fine, then I'll apologize for you. She's sorry for frying your brain and for ramming her words through your heart.  
  
NSUD: SEPHY!!  
  
Sephy: *Innocent look that doesn't look very innocent* I was only trying to be polite.  
  
NSUD: *mutters* Polite...yeah in your own little way.  
  
Sephy: I heard that.  
  
NSUD: Yeah, well you...you...GUY!  
  
Sephy: Oooh, I'm so scared.  
  
NSUD: hmph, :P  
  
Sephy: *glare*  
  
NSUD: *cringes* Umm, just, read the story okay people?  
  
Sephy: *smugly* Didn't you forget something?  
  
NSUD: Oh, yeah, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! At least not until I overthrow Japan and control all the Anime therein, Muahahaha!  
  
Sephy: You're starting to sound like me.  
  
NSUD: O.O You're right, I am. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=^=*=  
  
Yugi looked up at the teacher and sighed. 'Why does Algebra have to be so hard?' he thought to himself, and forced his eyes to watch the chalkboard. It was no use, soon his eyes were wandering again. They stopped on the boy sitting two seats across from him, Yami.   
  
Yugi remembered the day school started. They had both had quite a shock seeing how similar they both were, in appearance at least. They both had the same facial characteristics, except that Yami was more tan than Yugi, and even had the sam hairstyle. It was eerie, but Yami was more of an outgoing and social type, while Yugi was just one of those people referred to as 'Oh, that quiet kid that sits over there?' He and Yami had never talked much either, in fact they barely knew each other.  
  
  
  
Yugi sighed again and quickly turned his eyes back to his paper as Yami happened to look over at him. He attempted to tackle the next problem, but it was no use, he was hopeless. Throwing his pencil down in disgust, he let his eyes wander over to Yami again. This time Yami was looking right at him and Yugi blushed and looked away. 'Why am I blushing?' He asked himself.  
  
  
  
Soon class was over and Yugi had only completed the first two problems. He was about to put the worksheet away when he saw someone standing over him. Looking up, he saw it was Yami. "Having math troubles?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi's worksheet.  
  
"Well, um...yes." He replied and looked down again.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's simple once you get used to it. Maybe we could meet after school and I can help you with it." Yami offered.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw Yami smiling, and an odd feeling flowed through him. "Really? That would be great, thanks. We could meet at my house if you want."  
  
Yami nodded. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Just at the Game shop down the street, my Grandpa owns the shop and we live upstairs"  
  
"Oh," Yami nodded in comprehension, "After school then?"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded as well. Then he looked at the clock. "Oh! I've got to go, or I'll be late for my next class!" And with that he ran down the halls to his next classroom.  
  
Yugi payed barely any attention in his other classes. He was thinking about Yami. 'Is he actually going to be my friend...my first friend? Maybe not, he might be on a dare or something by his friends. He probably doesn't even care about math, or me for that matter. Wait, why should I be caring if he cares about me or not? And why do I get a weird feeling when he smiles. Yugi, you must be going crazy.'  
  
After school, he walked home quickly. His grandpa was there at the storefront. "Hi grandpa," Yugi smiled, "Someone's coming over to help me with my math, is that okay?"  
  
His grandpa smiled back at him, "Of course, one of your friends?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Yugi said quickly and hurried up to his room.   
  
It hurt whenever his grandpa talked about his 'friends'. Yugi always pretended to have a bunch of friends whenever his grandpa asked about school. It wasn't because he had delusions of them, it was because he didn't want his grandpa to worry. He was getting older now and Yugi didn't want his grandpa to have too much to handle. His heart wasn't as good as it used to be, and on a couple of scary occasions he had heart attacks. One of these days he would get so overburdened, that one of the heart attacks might prove fatal.  
  
Yugi quickly changed from his school uniform into a more comfortable pair of black pants and tank top. He pulled out the worksheet and looked at it with dismay. Even with Yami's help there was no way he could figure it out. What was a square root anyway, something that grows under a square tree? Does it have square leaves?   
  
He flopped onto his bed and sighed, waiting for Yami to come over. 'Maybe I was right and he was just on a dare for his friends.' then suddenly he recalled other school memories, 'Or maybe he's one of those people who'll never show up and start laughing the minute they see me at school, making fun of me. Someone who steals your papers and flushes them down the toilet, and as an afterthought, stick your head in it too. Someone who...'   
  
Then suddenly the bell on the front door rang and Yugi realised that he was crying. He heard voices downstairs, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. And then he heard the footsteps on the stairs, and he hurriedly wiped away the tears, hoping that his face wasn't puffy, hoping it was Yami, and most of all hoping...something. He couldn't tell what it was, only that it had to do with Yami.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
NSUD: Sorry, that was a short chapter. Will you review and tell me what you think? Try not to be to harsh though, my heart is fragile like Yugi's grandpa's and it just might shatter. It's not like one of those shatter proof rulers. Of course, why would you care if the ruler shatters or not? If it's broken, it's broken.  
  
Sephy: You're rambling.  
  
NSUD: ...So I am. Well then you try to convince them to review.  
  
Sephy: *evil grin* REVIEW OR I'LL STAB YOUR HEART OUT!  
  
NSUD: I didn't say to threaten them.  
  
Sephy: No, you just said to convince them. I think that was pretty convincing.  
  
NSUD: *rolls eyes* 


	2. Because You're Cute?

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 2, Because you're cute?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
NSUD: YAY! Reviews! Hahaha, Sephy, people don't feel intimidated by you.  
  
Sephy: And I suppose you're going to say that you're not either.  
  
NSUD: That's right, I'm not. Hmph!  
  
Sephy: Oh really? *pulls out a dagger and starts casually sharpening it.*  
  
NSUD: W...what are you going to do with that?  
  
Sephy: *looks at NSUD and smirks evilly*  
  
NSUD: You wouldn't!  
  
Sephy: Wouldn't I?  
  
NSUD: *cringes in corner* Just FYI, I'm going to be doing some chapters from the 3rd person Yami viewpoint (like this one), as well as 3rd person Yugi viewpoint. Oh yeah, my overthrowing Japan thing didn't work...so I guess I'm just never going to own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....}{.....  
  
Yami walked up to the door of the game shop and stepped inside, the small bell hanging from the handle tinkling. He was still in his school uniform, having no time to go home and change. There was an older man inside, standing at the counter. He looked closely at Yami and said, "Oh, you must be here to help Yugi with his math." Yami nodded silently. The man then told him "Yugi's upstairs, his room's on the right." Yami nodded again and muttered a thank you before walking silently up the stairs.  
  
Yami began to wonder silently again as he slowly headed up. 'Why am I doing this? I don't even know him. There's something about him that just makes me feel...different, almost makes me want to be a better person, if only for his sake. Yugi, why do you have to be so...' He stopped at the door on the right and slowly brought his hand up to knock.  
  
"Come in." said a voice from the inside and Yami pushed the door open. Sitting on a bed in the corner was Yugi. His face seemed a little red, almost as if he was crying, but Yami pretended not to notice. "Ummm, you can sit down if you want." He pointed to a spot on the bed.   
  
Yami walked over and placed himself beside Yugi. "So, what part of the worksheet were you having trouble with?" he asked, looking at the paper in Yugi's hands.  
  
"All of it," Yugi answered glumly, "Especially the part about probability. "  
  
"Well here, let me show you," Yami took the paper out of Yugi's hands and pulled a pencil out of his pocket. "See when it says a ratio, it means something like two to one, not a fraction. You got this first one right, you just need to change it into a ratio."  
  
"Hey, I think I see it now!" Yugi exclaimed and his face lit up.  
  
'He's so cute when he smiles like that' Yami thought, 'Wait...where did that come from?'  
  
"So I did it right, I just forgot the last step?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That's it," Yami replied, smiling, "Once you get that, the rest is easy."  
  
"Thank's a lot Yami!" Yugi said, and looked like he was about to hug him, but stopped. Yami felt a bit disapointed-and wondered why. "I just can't understand what the teacher says," Yugi continued, "...by the way what's a square root?"  
  
Yami laughed- and was suprised at himself. It had been a long time since he had last laughed. "A square root is a number that if timesed by itself, would give you the number that was square rooted. Such as the square root of four is two, because two times two equals four."  
  
"Oh," said Yugi, blushing, "I thought it had to do with trees." Yami laughed again. "Hey, don't make fun of me." he said with a cute little pout.  
  
"I wasn't Yugi," Yami said, "It's just because you're..."  
  
"I'm what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nevermind."was Yami's reply. 'What was I going to say? Because you're cute? Why do I keep thinking that? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything.' But his heart had already said otherwise. "Here, you try the next problem." He handed the paper and pencil to Yugi.  
  
"Okay, so if Peter spins a wheel and it lands on....Oops"muttered Yugi as he dropped the pencil.   
  
Yami and him both reached for it at the same time, and Yami's hand brushed Yugi's, sending a tingle up his arm. "Sorry" he muttered and looked up to see a rosy blush on Yugi's cheeks. 'Is it possible? Does Yugi like me too...no, that couldn't be it.' Yami thought and shook his head. His eyes fell on the clock and saw that it was already five. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I have to be getting home...maybe I'll see you later?"  
  
Yugi nodded at Yami and said, "Yeah...we'll have to get together some time...I mean...that is...if you want to."  
  
"Sure," Yami replied, "I'll see you at school" And with that he turned away and out the door. "Goodbye Yugi!" he called.  
  
From the room he could hear a faint "Bye, Yami."  
  
Yami nodded to the man, whom he assumed was Yugi's grandfather, and walked out the door. On the way home he could feel his heart racing as he thought about the cute little Yugi sitting on his bed and smiling...his perfect little smile.  
  
_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_  
  
NSUD: Sephy, don't scare them this time...I think you frightened some of them away. Maybe I'll try a nice approach. Will you please take the time to review my story. I'd appreciate it.  
  
Sephy: ...Pathetic.  
  
NSUD: Oh, yes, so you all know...I HATE MATH!! It gives me headaches...I'm mean I guess I'm competent at it, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. Wow, I seem to be very good at rambling. Sorry if the chapter seemed short. 


	3. Goodbye for Now

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 3, Goodbye for Now  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
NSUD: Just something for all you other YY story writers. I am really trying not to copy any other story I've read, so if this story seems like yours, it's coincidence. Not that I've had anyone say that, it's just in case.  
  
Sephy: *sigh* Pathetic AND paranoid.  
  
NSUD: *glare* Don't make me hug you!  
  
Sephy: O.O  
  
NSUD: ^_^ And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_  
  
Yugi laid down on his bed with a sigh, listening to the footsteps of Yami as he left the small shop. 'What is it with Yami? Whenever he's around I feel so...happy. And something else. There's something else there, but what?'  
  
The next day at school Yugi felt oddly proud of himself-and thankful to Yami at the same time- that he actually understood what the Algebra teacher was talking about. He snuck a quick look at Yami, only to find that the violet eyes were staring right back at him. Yugi smiled at him and turned back to his work, feeling heat creep into his cheeks.   
  
The bell rang and as he stood up he bumped into Yami. Yugi blushed again and mumbled "Sorry."  
  
Yami smiled at him and reasured, "It wasn't your fault. By the way, I was wondering if you want to come bowling tonight. I have a couple of free coupons, and well...do you want to come?"  
  
Yugi smiled back at him and said, "Sure, but I have to ask my Grandpa first. How about I call you after school?"   
  
"No problem, here's my phone number." replied Yami and he wrote a number down and handed it to Yugi. "Well, I'd better get to class, bye." he said and walked away.  
  
'Why is he being so nice to me?' was the thought that ran through Yugi's head as he headed towards his next class. 'I haven't done anything for him...does he really want to be my friend?'  
  
Suddenly he felt a rough shove on his backpack and he tripped and fell onto the tiled floor. He heard laughing behind him. "Hey! If it isn't toilet-boy!" Came a voice, as well as a couple guffaws.  
  
'Oh no,' Yugi thought, 'It's Barret and his gang again. I thought they were sent to alternative school'  
  
"Hey dweeb, what have we got here?" Barret asked and picked up a paper that had fallen out of Yugi's backpack. "Ha! It looks like little toilet-boy here can do math...but I bet he still cries when you kick 'im." There were another couple of stupid laughs. Yugi looked up at the bully and curled into a ball, as he saw the look on his face. They were going to beat him again.  
  
"Leave him alone." Came a cold voice from down the hall.  
  
"Who says?" asked Barret, turning to face the owner of the voice, whom Yugi couldn't see.  
  
"I do." Came the same threatening voice. Yugi could see the look of fear and apprehension on Barret's face.  
  
"S-so what, I-I'm not scared of you! C'mon guys, let's go, this wimp's too easy to pick on anyway." And with that, Barret and his gang walked rather quickly away.  
  
"Are you all right?" said the now somewhat gentler voice.   
  
"I-I think so. Thank..." Yugi slowly stood up and turned around. He gasped in shock. Standing there in front of him was none other than...Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, "...you" he finished.  
  
"No problem." Kaiba replied casually and held out his hand, "I'm Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Y-Yugi Moto" replied Yugi as he shook Kaiba's hand.  
  
"Well, I've got to go, see you around?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"U-uh, y-yeah" replied Yugi, flustered. 'Why is the big time owner of KaibaCorp talking to me? Even looking at me? Is this Pay-Attention-to-Yugi week or something?'  
  
Kaiba turned around and called back over his shoulder, "Goodbye for now, Yugi Moto."  
  
Yugi just stared at the back of the now-walking away CEO. 'What did he mean by "For now?" Why is he even at school now, you'd think he could just skip high school.' He thought, but shrugged it off and ran towards his class, because the last bell had just rang.  
  
-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)-  
  
NSUD: You thought it would be Yami, didn't you? But no, Actually Kaiba has a bigger part in the story to come, but it might be for a while.  
  
Sephy: You're insane.  
  
NSUD: I know. ^_^ Please review everyone! 


	4. Watch Him From Afar

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 4, Watch Him From Afar  
  
-()-*-()-*()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*-()-*()-*-()-*-()-*-()-  
  
NSUD: Hello all! Wow, I think this is a record for reviews, Thanks to all my reviewers, you're appreciated-a lot.  
  
Sephy: By who?  
  
NSUD: By me of course. Thanks again, I'm so happy ^_^ a writer needs someone to cheer her on.  
  
Sephy: Then thankfully I'm not a writer.  
  
NSUD: :P You're one of my personalities, so you ARE a writer...in a sense.  
  
Sephy: Hah! Very funny, you seem to have a high image of yourself, because it's YOU who's one of MY personalities.  
  
NSUD: o.O You mean I'm yours?  
  
Sephy: YES! Wait- that didn't sound like it was supposed to.  
  
NSUD: Awww, Sephy! *hugs him*  
  
Sephy: Ack! Get off me!  
  
NSUD: *still hugging* Oh, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
Yami dropped his backpack by his door and sat down on the couch of the living room. He shared the house with his uncle, well, sort of. His uncle was almost constantly away on digs and who-knows-what, since he was an archaeologist. That left Yami at the house alone about nine months of the year, but his uncle always sent money back for food and other costs. They had moved there from Egypt about two years ago. So far for Yami it was a pretty boring existance. Wake up, go to school, come home, eat, that sort of thing-at least until he met Yugi.  
  
As soon as Yami had taken his shoes off, the phone rang. He quickly ran over to it and picked it up off the hook. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Yami?" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Yugi. My Grandpa said yes, but he wants to know how we're getting there."  
  
Yami smirked to himself. "I'll pick you up at about six, alright?"  
  
"Okay!" Came Yugi's happy voice, "I'll see you then, bye."  
  
"Goodbye for now, Yugi."replied Yami and he hung up, not knowing the coincidence that he had just made.  
  
Yami sighed and again sat on the couch, his heart beating as it always did when he heard Yugi's voice. 'Alright, so I have a crush on a guy, but that doesn't matter, because he won't like me back anyways. Even if he does, how am I going to tell him? It's best to just leave our friendship as it is.' he decided, even though it made his heart ache.  
  
That evening Yami knocked on Yugi's door. He heard running and then the door flew open. "Yami!" Yugi cried with that breathtaking smile of his. Then he looked behind Yami and his eyes widened. "Yami....is-is that a motorcycle?"  
  
Yami laughed- it felt so good to laugh again- and replied, "Yes, actually, it is. It was a present from my Uncle. It seemed a mich nicer alternative than walking."  
  
"Well, yeah...wow." Yugi said, still shocked, then he snapped out of it, "Grandpa! Yami's here, I'm going, bye!"  
  
"Bye Yugi!" His Grandpa called from inside, "Have a great time."  
  
"I will." Yugi called back and closed the door.   
  
Yami led the way back to the motorcycle and handed a helmet back to Yugi. They both got on the motorcycle. Soon they were off, and only going about five miles above the speed limit. A tingly sensation swept through Yami as Yugi clung tight to his waist. They stopped in front of the brightly lit bowling alley and got off.  
  
After getting their shoes-Yugi had to get another right shoe because it was a different size than the left one (can't those people tell the difference between a five and a six?)- both of them sat down in the chairs at their lane.  
  
"Wow, It's been years since I last went bowling." Yugi remarked.  
  
"Don't worry, It's easy." Yami reasured.   
  
But it seemed that for Yugi, it wasn't. After getting five gutterballs in a row, Yugi sighed, plopped down in his seat, and muttered, "I'm hopeless."  
  
"Don't say that," said Yami, "You just need to stop turning your wrist at the last moment. Like this-" He demonstrated, rolling a perfect strike.  
  
"Show off" muttered Yugi.  
  
"I am not!" Yami said in mock offendedness (NSUD: Okay, it's probably not a real word, but you know what I mean.)  
  
"Of course you aren't mister I-can-roll-a-perfect-strike-in-my-sleep." Yugi teased.  
  
Yami sighed, "Try again, but this time try keeping your wrist straight." he advised.  
  
"All right." Yugi aquiesced, and picked up his ball. He stood for a moment in concentration, then rolled. The ball went right down the middle and knocked all the pins neatly over. "I did it!!" Yugi shouted and turned around and gave Yami a big hug. Yami could feel his heart pounding and knew that his cheeks were turning red. Yugi seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and pulled quickly away. "Sorry." Yugi mumbled, looking at his feet- his face the color of a freshly ripe tomato.   
  
Yami pretended not to notice, but remembered the lingering feel of Yugi's embrace. So warm and sweet. How Yami wished that he could tell Yugi how he felt about him. 'No,' he told himself, 'Yugi would never look at me again. It's better to watch him from afar, than to never have a chance at friendship.'   
  
That night after Yami had taken Yugi home, he lay down in his bed, thinking of Yugi. His hair, his eyes, but mostly his smile. It was the brightest smile he had ever seen. It was the smile of light. And with that thought, Yami fell asleep, dreaming of Yugi-his light, his Hikari.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
NSUD: *still hugging Sephy* Will Yami ever tell Yugi his true feelings?  
  
Sephy: I SAID GET OFF ME!  
  
NSUD: Only if you...ummmm  
  
Sephy: What!?  
  
NSUD: *thinks* Uhhh...Only if I get 20 reviews.  
  
Sephy: WHAT!!? You'll never get twenty. *moans* I'm going to be stuck with her forever hugging me. REVIEWERS! Get her off of me! 


	5. Fire!

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 5, Fire!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
NSUD: *still hugging* O.O Wow, how did I get over 20 reviews? *dances with joy*  
  
Sephy: Let go of me, NOW!  
  
NSUD: *sigh* I guess I did promise... *lets go*  
  
Sephy: Now don't you ever do that again. *pulls out dagger*  
  
NSUD: O.O ...Okay.  
  
-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
That night Yugi fell asleep wondering about Yami...again. 'Why did I hug him? I guess it was implulsive-but why? He was so strong...and smelled nice too. What am I thinking? Why should I care how it felt to hug him? ...What's wrong with me? Yet I still feel like I'm hoping for something...hoping...' His breathing deepened as his mind floated off into dreams.  
  
"Bye grandpa!" Yugi called as he hefted his backpack and ran out the door to school. He was running a little late, so he completly missed seeing the "Caution: wet floor" sign as he ran by. He hadn't taken five steps when he slipped, and would have fallen if not caught by strong arms. Yugi looked up into his rescuer's face and blushed.  
  
"What's the rush?" Yami asked, a smirk on his face.   
  
"Sorry, I was afraid I was going to be late." Yugi's body tingled as he found his feet.  
  
"Don't worry, you still have another five minutes." reasured Yami.  
  
"Good." said Yugi as he smiled into Yami's violet eyes. (NSUD: Yes, violet. In this story he has purple eyes, because, like Yugi's they change from purple to red to purple randomly on the shows. I think they wear mood contacts, LOL)  
  
"By the way," asked Yami, "Do you want to go to the arcade later today?"  
  
"Sure!" said Yugi as he smiled wider. 'I've been smiling so much lately, and it's all because of Yami...my friend.' he thought.  
  
"Great! Bye, Yugi." Yami said and walked away.  
  
Yugi turned towards his own class, not noticing the swirl of trenchcoat moving swiftly away.  
  
Later that day, Yami showed up at Yugi's house on his motorcycle. Yugi put down his math homework and headed out to Yami. He got on the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. The tingly feeling swept through him. 'What is it about Yami? He always seems to make me tingle. It's like he's magic or something.'   
  
When Yami had driven Yugi to the arcade and they were both sitting on stools by a game. "Wow..." Yugi said, his jaw dropping as Yami beat the highest score...again. "How did you do that?" he asked, retrieving his jaw.  
  
Yami laughed and replied, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it's just luck."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami's smiling face and smiled as well. Then something caught his eye. He turned and saw Kaiba sitting on the other side of the building in his white trenchcoat. He was looking right at Yugi with a smile-only this smile wasn't a simple 'Hello' smile. There was more there, but what? Yugi didn't know.   
  
He looked back at Yami just in time to see the words "High Score" flash up on the screen-again. Yugi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Yami asked in an innocent voice, at least trying-to-sound innocent voice.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be right back." Yugi said as he headed towards the rest rooms, which were actually on a balcony above the main floor. There was a long line so Yugi had to wait.   
  
Suddenly an alarm came from somewhere-everywhere. There were people screaming and hurrying, and Yugi was pushed and jostled from side to side. He heard repeated screams of "Fire!" and "Was it a bomb?" coming from the people surrounding him, he even thought he smelled smoke.   
  
Yugi tripped over something and fell hard. Sirens came from somewhere and he felt the smoke thicken, enveloping him. He coughed but still couldn't see anything. As he found his feet, there still was no way to discern which way was which. There were yellings of "Everyone out!" and once Yugi thought he heard his name. Yugi was suddenly shoved roughly and before he knew it, there was nothing under him. For the few seconds he was falling-even though they felt like an eternity- he thought, 'Am I going to die?' and instead of thinking about Grandpa and the game shop, his mind turned to Yami, and a mix of emotions flooded him.   
  
Then he hit something and everything went black.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-  
  
NSUD: Oh no! What will happen to Yugi?  
  
Sephy: Good, you're learning from me.  
  
NSUD: What?  
  
Sephy: You're learning to be cruel.  
  
NSUD: What did I do?  
  
Sephy: You left a cliffhanger, Muahahahahahahahahahahahahha!  
  
NSUD: I did, didn't I? Well, I guess that means you people have to review if you ever want to see the next chapter, Muahahahaha- *cough* *hack*  
  
Sephy: Make the laugh deeper and eviler and omit the coughing and you just might pull it off.  
  
NSUD: :P 


	6. Because I Love Him

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 6, Because I love him  
  
-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-(#)-  
  
NSUD: Grrr, sorry if this chapter's spacing is off. MY STUPID TAB KEY ISN'T WORKING!!  
  
Sephy: o.O ...Yeah...can you say overreacting?  
  
NSUD: Yes I can. Overreacting.  
  
Sephy: *sigh* Though technically that's not saying it, It's typing it.  
  
-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-  
  
Yami watched Yugi head towards the restrooms on the balcony and sighed. 'I should have told him, I should have...'. He let his eyes wander and to his surprise saw the CEO of KaibaCorp on the other side of the room watching something. He let it pass and shrugged.  
  
All of a sudden a fire alarm went off. Yami looked around and saw that one of the game machines had been knocked over and had lit a couple of other machines on fire as well. Smoke was billowing up and making everthing hazy. There was a lot of screaming and people shouting about fire and how they were all going to die. Then it hit him. "Yugi!" he called, but there was no answer.   
  
Finally the sirens were heard and somebody was shouting for everyone to get out of the building. 'I can't go," Yami thought to himself, "I've got to find Yugi first."   
  
He resolutly turned toward the balcony instead of following the stream of running people headed for the exit. The smoke stung his eyes and he had to cover his nose and mouth with his shirt to breathe. Scanning the balcony above, he thought he saw Yugi, but wasn't sure. "Yugi!" he called again, but there was no answer.   
  
By now the air was hot and Yami could barely see anything. Then someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw a fireman standing behind him. "Hey kid, get out of here!"he yelled through the haze.  
  
"I can't, my friend's still up there." Yami yelled back and pointed towards the balcony. Then he saw something that made his heart stop. There was someone falling off that balcony. Someone short with wild bangs. "Yugi!" he cried and ran as fast as he could to the body that was now lying limply on the floor. Yugi's leg bent was bent under him at an unnatural angle. The fireman was right behind Yami and said something into a walkie-talkie.   
  
Yami was kneeling next to Yugi's body when a couple more firemen came. "Let us deal with him, you get out of here." one said to him. But he couldn't, he couldn't, at least not until he knew Yugi was breathing. "He'll be fine for now, kid, you'll only get in the way."   
  
Yami still wouldn't move. Finally two of them had to bodily drag him away from the burning building. Once outside, Yami breathed deeply after having a coughing fit. His eyes still watered and stung, so he barly saw the people carring the stretcher into the ambulance.   
  
Once he had his senses mostly under control, Yami quickly got on his motorcycle and headed towards the hospital where Yugi was taken. In the waiting room sat Yugi's grandfather. "Is Yugi okay?" asked Yami quickly.  
  
Yugi's grandpa looked at him and smiled. "He'll be fine. Just a slight concussion, some brusing, and he minorly fractured one of his lower leg bones."  
  
Yami collapsed with relief in a chair and let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding.  
  
"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather." He said and held out his hand.  
  
Yami shook it and politely replied, "Yami Atem. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Then a nurse came out a side door. "Solomon Moto?" Yugi's granfather inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You're Grandson is fine, we've put a cast on his leg and he's sleeping now, you may go see him as long as you don't disturb him."  
  
Solomon Moto nodded his head again and looked at Yami. "Would you like to come see him as well?  
  
Politly nodding, Yami followed the nurse and Yugi's grandpa down the hall. 'Why am I so worried about him?' he asked himself and unthinkingly replied, '...Because I love him.'  
  
-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-(&)-  
  
Sephy: Nevermind.  
  
NSUD: About what?  
  
Sephy: About you learning from me. You just don't know how to be cruel and stay that way.  
  
NSUD: Well, I AM odd. 


	7. I Love You

Hope is Forever  
  
Ch 7, I Love You  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
NSUD: Wow, again many many thanks to my reviewers! You're all special...in a good way, of course.  
  
Sephy: o.O How can that be good?  
  
NSUD: Well, I'M special.  
  
Sephy: My point exactly.  
  
NSUD: Hmph, :P. Oh and in case you all somehow got this notion into your heads; Yu-Gi-Oh is in no way copyrighted, owned or even affiliated with me.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blinked. The light was weirdly bright...and why did it smell funny? Then, as he felt the heavy and numbness of his leg, he remembered. 'The fire!' he thought. 'Am I still alive? Wait...heaven shouldn't smell like a bottle of iodine...'  
  
"Yugi?" asked a voice. Turning, Yugi could see his grandpa sitting next to him. He was in a very clean, white room.  
  
"Grandpa...am I in the hospital?" Yugi asked confusedly.   
  
His grandpa laughed at him and said, "Yes Yugi. You're fine. You'll just have to have that cast on your leg for about a month and a half."  
  
"What happened? Was it really a bomb like some people were shouting?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Someone just got very angry at a machine when someone beat their high score." Grandpa explained.  
  
That made Yugi smile. He bet he knew who beat it. "Hey, Grandpa, have you seen Yami?"  
  
Grandpa's face lit into a smile. "You bet I did. In fact, you just missed him. Visiting hours for non-family just ended. You should have seen how many nurses had to bodily drag him out of here. You should introduce me to your friends more often. He seemed nice."  
  
Something inside Yugi clenched painfully when he heard that, but he put on as much of a smile as he could and said, "Yeah...I will." 'I'm going to have to tell him someday about my "friends"...but not today. I've probably scared him enough already.' Yugi then changed the subject and asked, "When do I get to go home?"  
  
"Today actually. I've got to sign a couple of papers and then we can go home. I told...Yami right?...anyway I told him that you'd be home by tomorrow and he said he'd come over to see how you were doing." He got up and asked the nurse for the papers.  
  
The next day Yugi was resting on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Yugi, Yami's here to see you."  
  
"Tell him to come in." Yugi said.  
  
A minute later Yami came in the room. This was the first time Yugi had seen him without his school uniform. He wore a plain, black tanktop and leather pants. Again that unknown hope flooded through Yugi. Yami looked at him, concern in his eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yami. Really." He added seeing the disbeleif in Yami's eyes. "It's just annoying to hobble around on crutches all the time." He grinned.  
  
"Well, Yugi, since you're going to be out of school for at least a little while, I took the liberty of getting you your math homework." He said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Yugi just rolled his eyes at him. "Gee, thanks, just what I needed to get me through my day."  
  
Yami smirked at him. "I thought so." Then his eyes changed. He looked at Yugi for a moment and took a breath. "Yugi..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi...I...there's something you should know." Yami said and looked down at the floor.   
  
Yugi was confused. Yami's tone had changed, like he was about to reveal a deep secret. "What is it?"  
  
Yami took another deep breath and looked straight into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi...I...I love you." he confessed and quickly looked at the carpet and winced...like he was expecting to be punched. "I...I understand if you want me to get out and never come near you again...but, I just had to tell you..."  
  
The hope that had been flowing through Yugi now drowned him. He suddenly knew now what he had been hoping for, why Yami had always given him a weird feeling. "Yami...I love you, too."  
  
Yami's violet eyes slowly looked up into Yugi's own, as if that were the last thing he expected on Earth. His eyes were full of the same hope that was drowning Yugi as he asked, "You do? ...Really?"  
  
Yugi felt his eyes start to water. Why? He didn't know. But he did know one thing..."Yes, Yami...I love you."  
  
_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_  
  
NSUD: Muahahaha! Did you think that that last chapter was the sad part of the story? Well, you're WRONG!  
  
Sephy: *mumbles* Here she goes...  
  
NSUD: :D I'm going to have a sad part later, and then a REALLY sad part even later...  
  
Sephy: *throws hands up in the air* Why don't you just give away something else while you're at it.  
  
NSUD: You're right...ummm...I'll give away free invisible and insubstantial donuts to anyone who reviews! 


	8. See You Then

Hope is Forever Ch 8, See You Then  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NSUD: Finally. I thought of an idea for this chapter. And finally, I'm updating. I actually started this chapter a few months ago, I just never got around to finishing it, so, here you go!  
  
Sephy: Procrastinator.  
  
NSUD: Well :P to you mister I'm-such-a-pessimist  
  
Sephy: Your point?  
  
?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?  
  
'Did I just say that...out loud?' Yami thought to himself. 'And did I hear him correctly? I..I couldn't have...I-'  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi asked him, his garnet eyes confused.  
  
"I...I guess. I just wasn't expecting you to...well..." Yami stumbled.  
  
Yugi just smiled his perfect smile and said, "I know...I guess I've always known it. I just didn't recognize it. I knew I was always hoping for something..." he sighed. "I just don't know what to say..." He blushed even more than he was already.  
  
"I...I guess I'd better be going." Yami said, looking at the ground. He steeled himself and kissed Yugi softly on the cheek before leaving, trying not to let his face look anymore like a tomato and failing miserably.  
  
"Bye." Yami heard a soft voice call before he left the store and hopped on his motorcycle. He thought about Yugi the whole ride home. The way he laughed, his smile.... When he got home, Yami sprawled himself on his couch and sighed. He had done it. He had told Yugi how he felt...and Yugi had returned it.  
  
Yami visited Yugi often. They never said much, nor talked about that day. They were just content to be in each other's presence.  
  
Then one day Yami thought of something. He picked up the phone and called Yugi's house. Yugi's Grandpa answered. "Hello?" said the voice.  
  
"Hello Mr. Moto, can I talk to Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Just a momemt, Yami." He replied. Yami had to control a laugh. 'I guess he's so used to me calling, he knows who I am.' he thought.  
  
"Hello?" came Yugi's soft voice.  
  
"Hi Yugi, It's Yami. Um...I was just wondering if you'ld like to come over." Yami asked hopefully. Yugi's leg was almost healed, not to mention Yugi's handiness with crutches.  
  
"I'd love to, but I'd better ask Grandpa. Can you hold on for a bit?" Was Yugi's reply.  
  
Yami smiled to himself, "Of course."  
  
There was a pause, and then. "Grandpa says I can, but only if he drives me. He doesn't trust my leg on a motorcycle yet." Yugi laughed.  
  
Yami laughed too. "Okay, Yugi. How about you come over at eight, I want to show you something."  
  
"Great, see you then, bye!"  
  
"Alright, bye." Yami said as he hung up. He sighed, not really used to the whole 'romantic setting' thing he was planning, but still...he couldn't wait.  
  
Yami was waiting by the door when Yugi showed up. "Bye Grandpa! I'll call you when I need picked up" Yugi called. He was standing in the open doorway of Yami's house, leaning on a pair of crutches, a blue cast covering the lower half of his leg. Yami smiled as he saw his own signature on it, as well as a couple pictures Yugi had drawn when he was really bored. "Hi Yami!"  
  
Yami grinned at him and said, "You're just in time!"  
  
"Time for what?" Yugi asked, baffled.  
  
"I'll show you." And with that, Yami lead Yugi down into the corner of the hallway where a removable ladder-type staircase was set. Without another word, Yami swept Yugi off his crutches and carried him up the ladder.  
  
(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)  
  
NSUD: Well, there, I hope that should tide you over until I get the next one, and ther is no telling when that will be...but reviews just might inspire me to write more... 


	9. It's Beautiful

Hope is Forever Chapter 9, It's Beautiful...

* * *

NSUD: Taste some of my fruits of boredom...here you go.  
  
Sephy: Ack! Gag! What's in this fruit?  
  
NSUD: The results of being bored, and the next chapter...

* * *

Yugi had no idea what was going on. He was just suddenly swept off his feet by Yami, of course, he didn't really mind, it was just unexpected. Yami carried him up the stairs and into a dim attic. Yugi thought that that was Yami's destination, but no, Yami kept going to a large window, which he nudged open with his foot, revealing a slightly slanted roof.  
  
Yugi was set down on a section that was more level than others, facing west. "Uh...Yami... what are we doing up here?" he asked as Yami sat down next to him.  
  
Yami smiled mysteriously and answered equally as enigmatically, "Just wait, and look out there." He gestured towards the horizon where the city was spread out before them.  
  
"What am I supposed to be-" Yugi started to say, but gasped as he saw one of the most beautiful sights in his life. The sun must have gotten to the perfect spot in the atmosphere, because it suddenly lit up the horizon in hues of gold and scarlet. It relfected it's multicolored rays on people's sattelite dishes and solar panels on their roofs, as well as backyard swimming pools and puddles left scattered on the ground from a recent rainfall. All the swimming pinks, oranges, and purples in the sky and on the ground made up the most amazing nature display Yugi had ever layed eyes on. He was speechless.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi and smiled. Yugi could only imagine what Yami had to do to not laugh, because he was sure that the look of awe on his face was probably silly. "Like it?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Yugi replied. It was all he could say.  
  
Then Yami said something that made Yugi's heart pound and he blushed. "Just being by you and looking at you is even better than all of that." Yami gestured at the sunset, which had begun to get darker, with more variations of purple and some pink and less of the orange. Not that it was any less spectacular than before, it just seemed to have a different feel. A feel of serene emotion, that made you think. Not about anything in particular, just thinking for the joy of being able to.  
  
Well, Yugi would have been able to think, if his eyes were'nt pulled into Yami's own and his mind pooled into a flowing river with no coherency whatsoever. It was because of this state of mind, that it didn't register for a while that Yami was kissing him.  
  
Yami pulled away with a worried smile. Yugi could tell Yami was wondering if it was too much, so he reassured him with a soft smile. There didn't seem to be anything to say. At least, nothing came to Yugi's befuddled mind.  
  
"Yugi, I love you." Yami said softly, as if he was still afraid that Yugi would reject him.  
  
Finally, something Yugi could answer to, "I know, Yami, and I love you too."  
  
Yami put an arm around Yugi's waist, and looked up at the sky that had grown to the navy blue and black of night, with a few stars twinkling their soft light around a sliver of moon, shining brightly even though it was nothing more of a hint of it's full potential. Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. It just felt so right sitting there with Yami's arm protectivly around him, as if nothing in the world could hurt him. He gazed up at the sky as well, the flickering stars reflecting in his bright, content eyes.

* * *

NSUD: Well...that wasn't near as long as I meant it to be, but it got the point across, no?  
  
Sephy: Can someone please stop her? All this sweet romantic stuff is giving me a headache, not to mention the fact that I'm going to need a barf bag soon...  
  
NSUD: Hey, that's not very nice...I was feeling very proud of myself for having so much fun with descriptive words.... It set the mood so well...not to mention it transferred what would have been only about six twenty-word paragraphs into 12 much longer ones. Well, I hope if you liked this fruit of boredom, you'll tell me in a review. If you didn't like it, well... review anyway and tell me what I need to change. 


End file.
